


Unobservant

by Marieroget



Series: Steel Threads [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieroget/pseuds/Marieroget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Greg wrap up a case, but there's something Sherlock has missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unobservant

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Have to start somewhere.

The evening sun spun it's golden threads through the tree branches . Sherlock watched as glints of light caught the gunmetal strands of hair on the bowed head before him. He sucked in a drag of his cigarette thoughtfully. 

DI Lestrade was scribbling away furiously in his little leather bound notebook, his mouth dictating soundlessly to himself. It had been a warm day , the sleeves of his white work shirt were rolled up to the elbows and with every pencil stroke the tendons of his tanned forearm flexed lightly. 

Transfixed , Sherlock breathed out the smoke from his lungs with more force than expected, Greg looked up and beamed a wide smile that crinkled his whole face.The warm bronze of his smiling eyes positively glittered. 

Sherlock coughed suddenly on the breath he had been holding. 

'Alright mate?' Asked Greg , an amused tone to his voice. 

'Mmm? fine...filthy habit ' Sherlock looked accusingly at the cigarette in his hand . 

Greg shook his head and returned to his writing. 

'Well mate, if that's your worst vice these days.I'm okay with it ' when he next looked up, his handsome features were taut and his brow knotted. 

'Pffsht!' Sherlock waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

The sun filled the space between them like a slow flowing river.

Greg cleared his throat 'The thing about addicts, is, they do and say things they don't mean .I'm never really sure if that ability is lost' 

Sherlock locked eyes with Greg .' I didn't always lie' he offered in a whisper. 

'Didn't you?' 

'I lied to get what I wanted. What would've been the point of lying when I knew I couldn't have the thing I wanted? ....The thing that ....belonged to someone else' 

Greg sucked his bottom lip in and worried it with his teeth. His eyes never left sherlocks. Sherlock rocked forward on the balls of his feet in the crunchy leaves, he took a breath to speak, as he did so , Johns shouts came from outside the thicket. 'Sherlock!' 'Sherlock!' 

A few seconds silence and the gaze unbroken, the detective bellowed 'Here!... I'm here John!' 

The DI stood brushing the forest floor detritus from his suit trousers, as he passed Sherlock he paused and leant casually to his ear ' used to' 

'Sorry?' Came the cracked voice reply 

'I said, used to belong to someone else' Greg raised his left hand and waggled the fingers infront of Sherlocks face, thumb rubbing his naked ring finger. 

'There's always something! ' 

Greg paused to write in his notebook, eyes fixed on the page 'Sometimes things disappear if you stop looking at them, and other times , they wait patiently for you to see them again' 

The consulting detective stood numbly , a long denied frisson of excitement shivering up his back. 

'Just saying', came the voice at his ear again , and after patting Sherlock on the shoulder, off the DI strode to rejoin his team. 


End file.
